


Sun Dance

by utsu



Series: Sun Dance [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utsu/pseuds/utsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of close encounters between a sun that has set and a sun that is still learning how to rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Dance

Hinata was on time. 

He had left his house on schedule and had been running full power ever since, without any hiccups or distractions, just a straight trail through the city and heading for Karasuno. His thighs were beginning to burn but it was the kind that promised results and it reminded him of games and of getting tossed to and of _winning_. He pushed forward, little tufts of dirt picking up after each step as he gradually overcame the countryside and encountered the first steps of pavement leading into the town. The ground was firmer and less pliant here, but far more buoyant—each step transformed from a slide to a leap, with every landing of the sole of his shoe against the cement promising a bounding takeoff in turn.

Even while running so swiftly, Hinata could tell that there was a breeze accompanying him, strong enough to interweave through the massive crowds lining the streets, light enough to only barely stir people’s hair. Strange, Hinata thought passively, that something as simple as wind could be such a paradox—both strong and simultaneously weak.

Hinata could identify with the wind, though. He was short and tiny but he was strong and he could jump and when he was on the court and Kageyama tossed the ball to him, he could _fly_. It was the people who didn’t pay attention to the warning signs of the weather—like distant rumbles of thunder or the slow buildup of the wind before it became a hurricane—that were so often overwhelmed by it. The same rule applied to the volleyball court; when his opponents didn’t pay attention to him because of his shortness or his thin frame, they were always overwhelmed by the sheer power of him, so overcome with his strength that it was too late for them to do anything but pick themselves up in the midst of their aftermath.

“Woo!” Hinata chirped, leaping high up into the air emphatically as he began to bob and weave throughout the crowds, his feet moving as rapidly as his straining heartbeat, joining it in a race only the two of them could keep up with. His black jacket was zipped up to his heart, the bold white letters showcasing the name of his school the only thing bystanders could remember seeing as he flew past them. That, and his vibrant hair.

A bead of sweat was falling slowly from his hairline, under the cuff of his jacket and down his back, a reminder that the day was going to be hot and that the sun was already centered in the sky, bright and all encompassing. Hinata could feel the burn of its rays on his skin and wondered if Kageyama was going to get a sunburn as he made his way towards Karasuno, trying to beat Hinata there. Hinata hoped he was wearing his jacket to protect his fair skin—if only so that there was no way Kageyama’s form would be negatively affected, as a sunburn might lead him to be. He had to look out for his setter since he had the most fun when Kageyama was there to toss for him, after all.

The crowds get denser the further he runs and the closer he gets to his school, making it more difficult for him to run full speed, but he was determined and so he continued on, trying to be as fast as he could be. Had it been anyone else, they would’ve realized that it was actually impossible to run through this amount of people so closely packed together without ramming into someone somewhere along the line.

It happened when a mother and her child stepped up from the curb, the young boy leaping forward to chase a beetle on the ground and putting himself directly into Hinata’s path. He was running so quickly there was no way for him to stop, his eyes widening and his teeth gritting as he felt his leading foot touch the ground, pushing off to the side with as much power as he could manage, flying inches around the boy only to clip the shoulder of a passing man.

His momentum made him spin, the soles of his sneakers searching for purchase on the cement as he righted himself and pushed off with a burst, wanting nothing more than to beat Kageyama to the gym. He was well mannered, though, his parents had taught him the value of being polite and respectful, so he looked over his shoulder and gave a loud call.

“Sorry about that! My bad!” and then he’s facing forward again, a blur of black and orange streaking down the street. A few people turn to the man, concerned, only to see his slow grin, knowing and secretive, before he glances over his shoulder to watch the boy blur through the crowds.

“No problem,” he calls, stuffing his hands into his pockets and thanking those around him for worrying about his condition before he moved on down the street, in the opposite direction of the speeding boy.

Hinata could only just barely hear the stranger’s words, but something about them—the voice they were spoken in, gives him pause. He glances back over his shoulder, feeling a chill run down the length of his spine, and he spots the man for just a flicker of a second before he’s gone in a blink, disappearing back into the crowded street. Hinata’s heart stutters, shifts it’s rhythm before he continues running for Karasuno, dismissing the feeling of familiarity in his gut, a flutter and a pull that makes him want to head back for the stranger.

It must have been the way the light hit him, cast his face in the shadow of a dark halo of spiky hair and turned his lightly tanned skin fair, almost like he was under spotlights, close enough to glow, jumping ever closer until the lights became the sun and he was _flying_.

Hinata shook his head; his mind telling him there was no way, _no way_.

But his heart had only ever beat like this, filled to bursting with excitement and inspiration, one other time in his life—a time back before he’d met Kageyama, when his body had been lean but without the muscles it had now, when he had biked through town instead of running through it, stopping at the same shop window to watch the same television set showcase the same team, the same player, every week.

The toe of Hinata’s sneaker slipped into a crack in the pavement and almost sent him rolling across the pavement, his hands coming out to flutter wildly, weak wings trying to push air under him and keep him upright. He gasped, finding his balance and grinning when he looked up and saw the rooftop of Karasuno High School, gleaming bright and golden under the reflected rays of the sun, dazzling and glorious, just like a championship trophy. 


End file.
